


Discovery

by Bluebolt0503



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff, happy being a little shit, oh god terrible fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 12:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15818721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebolt0503/pseuds/Bluebolt0503
Summary: After returning from Tenroe island Natsu and Lucy take a night to recoop and well they both learn something new.





	Discovery

Lucy Heartfilia looked out her window at the night sky. With a sigh she rolled over on her bed to walk to her desk. After 7 years on Tenroe she had returned to the guild to find it run down and the lowest guild in all of Fiore. She sigh while looking at her novel that had been turned down by the press.   
“Wonderful!” She said to herself in a frustrated voice. Her head jerked around as someone opened her door and walked in. Even though he did barge in she was instantly relieved to see his mess of pink hair.   
“Hey Luce! How's it going? The guild is too cold so I'm gonna crash here tonight, kay?”  
He walked over and flopped onto her pink comforter with a noisy *poof*. She waved her hand from over her shoulder, she knew there was no getting rid of him once he fell asleep and from the sounds of it, he was out. She walked over to her bed and brushed back a few locks of salmon hair from the fire dragon's forehead. Goodnight Natsu, sleep tight.   
After fashioning a bed out of stray blankets and pillows on the floor Lucy laid down, looked up at the pink mass on her bed one more time, and closed her eyes, lulled to sleep by the steady breath of the dragon slayer.

What the heck? Where the first words that ran through Lucy’s head. Why is it so warm? She turned around to find her answer in the form of a familiar arm wrapped around her waist.   
“Natsu! What are you doing?” She yelped trying to wiggle her way out of his grip.   
“Five more minutes Luce, it’s cold without you.” he slowly blinked and realized he wasn’t a dream and that he had just actually said that.  
“Shoot Luce! Sorry, I was just Er… Um…” He was cut off abruptly her waving hands.  
“You know wht? Just go back to sleep Natsu, it’s to early for this.” with that she nuzzled against his chest and steady breathing told him she was asleep once again. Too early huh? Before he knew it he had fallen asleep, arms wrapped around Lucy and a goofy grin on his face.

“You liiiiiike each other!” was the first thing Natsu heard in the morning. He wondered what smelled so nice then realized Lucy laying right in front of him. Wait, not in front of him, snuggling into his vest!   
“Shut up Happy! You’ll wake up Lucy and then we’ll have to deal with her.” he snapped at the exceed, attempting to swat at him without moving the arm that was just below Lucy’s left shoulder. She wiggled a little then latched onto his scarf like a sleeping child. Crap, what am I supposed to do know!   
“I’ll be right back! Just got to inform the guild of an item I found.” said the little blue cat, waving over his shoulder as he headed for the door.  
“Happy, I swear if you leave this apartment I’ll… I’ll…”  
“Haha! You’ve got nothing to stop me!” the exceed said with a wicked smile. Natsu returned an equally sinister grin.  
“Oh really? Well, I guess you don’t need those fish I caught the other day.” He said with a shrug and rolled back over.  
“You beast! You wouldn’t do that, would you?” Happy said, whimpers escaping his lips.  
“I don’t know, they are getting a little old. Might as well throw ‘em out, unless of course you need something to shut you up?” His eyes filled with mischief.   
“Fine! I won’t say anything, just don’t hurt the fish!” Grumbling to himself Happy walked towards the kitchen, probably in search of food.   
“Natsu, we need to get to the guild soon.” Natsu heard Lucy mutter under her breath. Sleep talks? Weird, I never noticed.   
“N-natsu! What the hell?” Lucy shrieked, jumping up from her makeshift bed. Unfortunately pillows aren’t very stable and she tripped, landing right in Natsu’s lap.   
“Why were you, wait a second.” she whispered as she pushed herself onto her knees. She fell silent and stared at her twiddling thumbs.   
“Natsu, do… do you like me?” her voice was barely audible. Do I like her? Obviously, she’s my partner! Natsu thought to himself, but he knew something else had drawn him to Lucy’s side. Damn! No wonder everyone at the guild calls me dense. What should I say? She obviously doesn’t like me back. Hell, you know what? I might as well tell her. Lucy was surprised by a soft hand gently tilting her head up.   
“Lucy, I have liked you since I laid my eyes on you. This will probably ruin our team but, in my eyes you’re perfect and though you yell at me daily, I fall faster everyday. Please don’t hate me.” A bright red blush rose to Natsu’s face. He was suddenly jerked into a tight hug.  
“You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting to hear that!” Lucy sobbed as tears rolled down her face. W-why is she crying? Natsu began panicking over what to do with his know sobbing Lucy.   
“Um Luce… would you mind letting go? You’re kinda breaking my ribs.” Lucy quickly sat back on her knees. Natsu could see a bright blush through her bangs.   
“So um… Not really sure how this works but, wanna be my girlfriend?” Lucy started sobbing once again. Shit! Did I say something wrong? He was suddenly surprised by what sounded like laughs coming from behind Lucy’s hands.  
“Yes Natsu, I would love to be your girlfriend!” Meanwhile neither aware that Happy had just witnessed this entire scene, mouth full and jaw dropped.  
“Eh-hem, sorry to interrupt you but, I think we have an announcement to make to the guild!” Both turned around to see Happy’s face and nearly peed themselves from laughing so hard. After they recovered and got ready for the day, hand in hand thinking the same thing. Dang, the guild’s gonna get a kick out of this!


End file.
